User interfaces for computing devices including mobile devices have evolved to simplify navigation of and interaction with settings, applications, files and other content items associated with the devices. For instance, in order to provide an efficient and easy-to-use environment, modern devices largely forego text-based user interfaces and command-line user interfaces in favor of graphical user interfaces that utilize icons to represent and enable selectable access to underlying content items. For example, a start or launch screen for a mobile device may be configured to include an arrangement of icons as representations of content items from a file structure of the file system that are managed by the operating system. Some traditional devices, though, provide a fixed arrangement of icons for device applications, which limits users' ability to customize the user interfaces. Additionally, little or no control may be provided to users to change the sizes or positions of icons in traditional arrangements. Consequently, users may be unable to adapt the arrangement of icons to create a user experience that is tailored and intuitive to use.